


Heart Strings

by abcsupercorp



Series: Boarding School/Teen years AU [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Multi-Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Supercorp Slow Burn
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Cassandra Sandsmark, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Stephanie Brown & Cassie Sandsmark & Kara Zor-El, Stephanie Brown & Kara Danvers
Series: Boarding School/Teen years AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535858
Kudos: 6





	Heart Strings

**Author's Note:**

> Why not??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweethearts dance is coming up; and Kara wants to ask a certain green eye'd beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave any comments!

"Absolutely not," Kara argued. 

Kara and her friend Stephanie Brown, were hanging out in the lounge of their boarding school. 

"oh c'mon, Kara, it won't hurt!" Stephanie replied.

"Steph, no," Kara said, shaking her head, "the last time I tried to talk to her in a more than friendly way, I nearly passed out." Kara replied.

"Last time, you weren't best friends with Cassie and I," Steph smirked. 

Kara rolled her eyes, Stephanie was not going to let this go, was she? "You're not going to let this go, are you?'

"You like her, right?" Stephanie asked, noticing Kara's blush right away, "See, you're blushing already. The sweethearts dance is two weeks away. Just ask her." Stephanie told her. 

"I-I don't know, Stephanie." Kara said, sighing, "Maybe I'll just go stag, or maybe I'll just not go." 

"Oh no you don't" Stephanie urged, she peeked around the corner of the hallway, and saw Kara's crush, Lena Luthor, approaching from the other side, "she's  _ literally  _ coming this way" 

"Oh God." Kara mumbled. As if things could get worse, Cassie popped up.

"Hey hey ladies," Cassie said, she noticed Kara looked terrified, and Stephanie was just forcing herself not to laugh, "what's going on?"

Stephanie broke character, "look who's coming closer." she said with a smirk, nodding her head towards Lena Luthor. 

"Oh," Cassie let out a laugh, "Is our girl lost again?"

Stephanie gently squeezed Kara's shoulder, "She's totally lost again." 

Cassie took a seat on the other side of Kara, "KARA!" She yelled, making Kara squeak in a startle, Cassie and Stephanie giggled like little girls, while Kara smacked her arm and glared.

"What the hell, Cassandra!" Kara argued. "Why did you scare me?"

Cassie shrugged, "you were staring." she said, semi rolling her eyes, "Look, you like Lena, why don't you just tell her?"

"Have you met Lena?" Kara asked, "She's popular, and news flash, I'm not" 

“Kara, why do you put yourself down so much?” Cassie asked, sort of frowning, “you." she said, tapping Kara's nose, making the girl squint, "My little blonde friend are adorable” she cooed, pinching her friend’s cheek in a teasing manner.

“Ha-Ha.” Kara replied sarcastically, playfully shoving her friend’s hand away and rolling her eyes. 

“If you don’t talk to her, we’ll just call her over.” Cassie told Kara.

Kara fake gasped, “you wouldn’t  _ dare do that to me, Cassandra .”  _ She said with a glare.

“Oh wouldn’t I?” Cassie asked, raising an eyebrow as Stephanie snickered. “LENA.” Cassie called. Lena turned her head to watch Kara place a hand over Cassie’s mouth, but she still walked over. Kara smacked Cassie’s arm, but deep down she knew she could not hate Cassie for it. 

Lena walked over, “hey guys.” she smiled. Her voice was so sweet and soft, it was so tender too. 

“Hey Lena.” Cassie smiled as she placed an arm around Kara. “My girl Kara here has something to tell you.” She said, giving Kara a small squeeze. 

“What’s up?” Lena asked. Before Kara could object, she saw Cassie and Stephanie run off.

“THANKS FOR NOTHING.” She yelled out. She turned her attention back towards Lena. Who was staring sort of, but also smiling. “Um, do you have a date to the sweethearts dance?” She asked. 

“No,” Lena shook her head, “do you?” 

“No.. but um.” Kara gulped, “do you think you’d  _ maybe _ .. wanna go with me?” She asked, sort of stuttering. 

“Me?” Lena asked, Kara nodded, and she looked like she was about to pass out. “Whoa, are you okay?” Lena asked, as her friend suddenly turned pale. “Kara, I’d love to go with you” she smiled. “Hey, take a deep breath okay. Relax. Copy my breathing, okay, in and out. Just focus on me darling, okay?” She instructed as she took a seat next to Kara.

Kara nodded slowly, focusing on herself as she slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to put all her energy back to her breathing. “You.. do you want to go with me?” 

“Of course I do.” Lena smiled as she grabbed Kara’s hand. “I like you too.” 

“How did you..” Kara was a bit surprised.

“I can tell, Kara.” Lena giggled, “I can’t help but notice. It’s really cute though. You’re pretty cute too.” She smiled. She kissed Kara’s cheek. “I’ll see you later?” 

Kara blushed, and smiled. “Sure..” she grinned. Lena kissed her cheek again and got up, walking away. 

Stephanie and Cassie ran over, and whooshed Kara away to their dorm room before she could even talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @ pastelhickson
> 
> Inspired loosely from the story "inevitable "


End file.
